


Confessions From Another Room

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Character Death, Kidnapping, M/M, Sad, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1887954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In this dim, mold consumed room Geoff can only blame himself why he and Michael are here. He just hopes the red head is a live but, when he sees him, he knows that Michael would be better off dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions From Another Room

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, i don’t know where this came from. Today was supposed to be about happy writing and sunshine and new love, not this.

Geoff sits there, still as can be. In a room with a constant dripping noise that he can only assume comes from the pipes that have made the cracked white walls grow dark with mold, with the smell lingering with Geoff.  
He can only blame himself for this, it’s his fault why he’s cuffed to a wooden chair that has had the cushioning ripped out completely. He can only blame himself from why not only he’s here but, Michael is here too. Why Michael is probably tied up and being beaten as he sits there.  
They were driving home from work, Geoff offering to take Michael home because it was late. The cliche erry setting should’ve been a clue that Geoff shouldn’t have gone out of the car. Two men were on the side of the dark road with the hood of their van open. They were standing there, talking to each other. Geoff got out to see what was wrong and Michael was right behind him, much to Geoff’s protest that he wouldn’t be long and that Michael should just wait in there.  
When he got closer the two men looked to him, Geoff was friendly in his tone even if the appearances of the men were sketchy, Geoff was not one to base solely on appearances. He wanted to see if they were alright and if they needed help with their van, geoff assumed that they works with construction or something that would involve a white van. He assumed it was a small company because the side of the van has a logo that he’s never seen before and is slightly faded.  
The two men remained quiet until one goes over to Geoff, the tattooed man is about to say something when he felt the cool metal of a gun against his t-shirt covered stomach and the harsh words in his ear “Get in the car.”  
Geoff was about to protest but, the gun got buried more into his stomach, making the tattooed man comply. He had no choice either way, it was either get in or get shot on the side of a dark road with no cars in sight for miles.  
As he starts to walk away with the men, fear masking his face. He can hear Michael yelling but, he doesn’t look over; trying to block out the noises of Michael yelling and the other men yelling back, it was until the sound of a gunshot that shattered everything, making Geoff looking over to find Michael on the ground holding his arm. He just wanted to leave, letting Michael go and be safe, no bullet in his arm and his body on the cracked road.  
The second man goes over picking the ginger up the ease. Michael tries to fight but, only ends up groaning in pain.  
They get put in the back, the man with the gun pushing Geoff so hard into the van that he hits his head on what he could only assume was a metal pole, attached to the windowless inside of the van and he blackouts in a mess of worry, fear and striking pain that shoots through his head.  
When he wakes up, he’s here. He doesn’t know how long he’s been out or where Michael is or if he is even alive still.  
Now he sits here, in this room with mold covered walls, with the annoying sound of dripping. The floor is cold concrete and paint and other substances that Geoff doesn’t want to know, stain the dark floor.  
It’s cold, leaving goosebumps along Geoff’s skin. The air is cold and it reeks of not only mold but of cigarettes and old blood. There is no way that Geoff could ever identify where he is right now, he could be in another state for all he knows.  
He runs his tongue along his lip, feeling dried blood which makes him think about Michael’s fate. Where the younger male is and what is going on with him, if he’s bleeding out in another room from his injury, or something for more worse.  
There are no noises outside of the rusted door, and nobody in the next room that Geoff can see outside of a window between the two, as if it was some sort of interrogation room that he would find in a police station, except that room would be more well kept.  
Geoff can only imagine how his face looks, with a the cut on his lip only being the least of his problems. The pain that throbs in the back of his head is a bigger issue.  
It was supposed to be a good night, he was going to drive Michael to his apartment then walk him to the front doors where he was going to ask Michael if he could come in or ask him to go out with him, Geoff didn’t have the exact words on his tongue but, he knew what would come out and be extremely cheesy. Whatever he said, all he needed was a yes from Michael, a yes that they could go on a date.  
He regrets getting out of the car and being a decent human being, being decent is what has him cuffed to the chair with no answers and questions that pile up.  
All he does it sit there, lost in thought. He doesn’t know how many hours it’s been when a loud ‘bang’ of a door opening and yelling can be heard from outside. Another door opens with a bang and Geoff looks over to see the man who pulled a gun on Geoff, drag Michael into the next room by his red locks.  
Michael’s shirtless with bruises lining his body, his t-shirt tied around his bleeding wound from earlier, Geoff can catch a glimpse of a split lip on the younger man’s bottom lip.  
“Oh God.” Geoff breaths out, more regret filling his chest like water filling a bathtub from a broken facet.  
He feels like yelling but, he fears for Michael’s life as he thrashes around, trying to escape as the man cuffs him to the chair in the same position that Geoff is in, with one pair behind him back and another around his ankle, trying him to the chair. The man’s fist collides with Michael’s cheek and Michael howls out in pain making Geoff try to move out of the cuffs.  
“Michael!” Geoff shouts but, Michael doesn’t look over.  
Geoff tries again but, Michael doesn’t look, his head drops down and his cheeks become wet with tears.  
“Michael, please!” Geoff shouts, desperation in his voice.  
“There’s no point, he can’t hear ya.” A voice says from the door.  
Geoff snaps ‘Fuck you!”  
The man stomps over and grabs Geoff’s face and turns it to face the window once more.  
“That fucker ain’t gonna hear ya, one way window. You see everything but, he ain’t seeing jack shit.” The man growls.  
Geoff tries to get out of the man’s grip but, it’s too strong and proves painful when he tries to move his head around.  
Geoff watches the man in the room with Michael punch him and yell at him. He can hear everything but, Michael can hear a thing.  
“Just fuck off!” Michael shouts before getting another punch in the gut that sends him howling in pain.  
Geoff tries to call out but, the grip on his jaw makes him unable to open his mouth. The grip on him will bruise the side of his face but, he doesn’t care, all that matters is the scene unfolding in front of him. Geoff wishes he could fight this guy off and get to Michael, to get him out of the cuffs and safely in his arms, holding him close and if Michael allowed it, to kiss away all the bruises that cover his skinny, pale frame. Instead he’s being held, to watch and to listen as Michael gets beat up.  
“Stop it, you fuck! Leave me alone” Michael shouts, tears spilling from his eyes.  
With another slap across his face, Michael chokes out a sob “Geoff!”  
Geoff grips his other hand, his nails digging into his palm. He tries to move once more but, he can’t, he’s stuck there still.  
The man with Michael grips Michael's red curls and smashes his lips with Michael’s. Michael bites hard on the man’s lower lip, pulling at it hard enough to make the man jump back and blood start to fill his mouth.  
Michael kicks up, hitting the man man in the knee causing him to move back, groaning in pain. Michael tries to get up with the chair on him but, he can barely move due to the handcuff around his ankle. He turns around and tries to keep the chair balanced on his shoulders as he goes backwards but before he make it two feet, he feels the cold metal of a gun against the spot between the back of his skull and his neck.  
“You crossed the line.” The man growls.  
“F..Fuck off!” Michael snaps.  
Geoff feels burning inside of him, rage flooding through his body. He bites down on the man’s hand between his thumb and pointer finger that is located just under Geoff’s mouth. He bites hard, feeling the metalic taste of blood start to enter his mouth but the hand is pulled away.  
‘Michael!” Geoff shouts, using all of the voice he has.  
There’s no reply, only fear in michael eyes as he feels the gun on his head.  
“Now, you little fuck, time to fuckign say goodbye.” The man growls.  
Geoff shouts one more time “Michael!” Then feels a fist collide with his face causing his vision to go blurry for a moment.  
“What?” Michael asks.  
“Time to fuckign say good bye. What about that boy toy you had in the car?” The man snaps.  
“Geoff? Fuck where is he?”  
The man replies “Dead.”  
“Fuck man, I loved him. Not the way a fucking kid does to a dad, like I wanted to fucking be with him. Now, now he's dead because you fucktards. You disgusting pieces of shit. H could never pick up on shit and I thought I was going to have to make the damn first move but, now he has a bullet in his head and fuck!” Michael rants, more tears slipping down his face.  
Geoff wants to scream out that he’s alive but, he knows there is no point, Michael can’t hear anything.  
“I loved that fucker, that’s why I always said yes to a drive home even though I had my car or always said yes to going out to lunch even though I did have a lunch. I just wanted him to take a fucking hint, guess he can’t now because he’s fucking dead!” Michael goes on, his breathing laboured as more tears come out.  
“I love you too, Michael!” geoff shouts back, hoping that in some strange turn of events that he can hear those words.  
Geoff starts to cry and lower his head as he sobs out.  
“I loved him.” Michael repeats before the man pulls the trigger and a bullet enters Michael’s head.  
The sound rings through the air but, to geoff it’s not as loud as Michael body hitting the floor with a ‘thud’, showing that he is indeed dead. The the man killed him and he’s now nothing more than a bloody corpse on the ground.  
“Fuck! Fuck hell! He’s fucking dead!” Geoff shouts, his voice cracking.  
He looks to the man through tear covered vision and asks ‘What the fuck do you want now?”  
The man punches him one more time and the other man walks in.  
“I fucking hate you, you disgusting pieces of shit! I hope you fucking burn in hell!” Geoff barks.  
The man with the gun levels it in between Geoff’s eyes, and Geoff looks to him as tears leak down his red face.  
“Go to hell.” Geoff growls.  
Another shot rings through the air, leaving Geoff dead with blood leaking out from the bullet hole in his forehead. His world goes dark after the sound rings through the empty, mold covered room.   
If only he just drove past those people and finally told Michael that he loved him, if only.


End file.
